


Mistakes Were Made

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2019 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dean and Charlie are roommates, First Meetings, Fluff, Food, Harry Potter References, M/M, Recovering Alcoholic Dean Winchester, Talk of Past Relationships, Wands, cursing, halloween party, harry potter costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean goes to his brother, Sam's and best friend Charlie's work Halloween party dressed as Harry Potter and he is not happy about it.Day 26 Prompt: Dark + Magic Tools





	Mistakes Were Made

**Author's Note:**

> For the record... still not over 15x03

Dark + Magic Tools

“Charlie… don’t make me do this. I look fucking stupid!” Dean yelled across the hall to his roommate.

“You absolutely do not!” the redhead said running by his bedroom door.

“Where the hell are you going?” Dean yelled out.

“I left my cloak and your wand in the Gremlin.” Charlie said before slamming the front door.

“Stupid… I look stupid. Why’d I let her talk me into dressing up as Harry Potter?” Dean muttered to himself as he paced in front of the mirror.

Dean heard the front door slam again and then Charlie was right in his grill. “We need to put this temporary tattoo of Harry’s lightning bolt scar on your forehead.”

“Really red?!” Dean said trying to make the best bitch face he could.

“Dean Henry Winchester… do not make me call Sam. At least you don’t have to wear a wig. Sam has been bitching about the red wig for his Ron costume all week. You just have to survive a little water so I can put this tattoo on your jerk forehead.” She said pushing Dean down so he was sitting on his bed.

“Real mature Char.” Dean said grinning. He knew he would give in but he couldn’t make it too easy for her.

“Suck it Winchester.” It didn’t take long and Dean was saddled with his lightning bolt scar. “Now here is your wand. Careful with it. It’s heavy and not cheap.” She warned.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine.” She finally left him alone so he could finish getting ready.

Dean drove his Impala to the party because he refused to ride in Charlie’s Gremlin or Sam’s fucking Prius. This was Charlie and Sam’s works’ annual Halloween Party. Many mistakes had been made by Dean over the years at these parties. Being either Charlie’s or Sam’s plus one over the years had netted him a lot of one night stands with their coworkers. Sam was always livid, especially after last year, when he’d got a blowjob from Aaron in Accounting. Charlie had just found it funny when they got caught. That was until Dean puked on her. Dean used to drink too much.

He’d given up drinking though and that was why he was driving tonight and they were not taking a cab. He had his six month chip and he had no intention of losing it.

Dean parked in the back of the lot, hoping that if he were far enough away from everyone else, that his baby wouldn’t get dinged. Charlie was already giggling and waving her wand around reciting, “Wingardium Leviosa!” dressed as Hermione.

Sam was waving his around screeching, “Eat Slugs!” and neither of them had any alcohol in their system yet. Dean wasn’t into the whole Harry Potter thing like they were. Yeah, he’d seen the movies but that was about it.

When they made it inside the party was already in full swing. Charlie rushed away to find her girlfriend, Rowena who was supposed to come dressed as a young Professor McGonagall. Dean found himself alone, so he made for the food. 

He’d inhaled quite a few finger sandwiches when a guy with awesome sex hair, dressed as Constantine walked over and started loading a plate with hamburger sliders and barbecue chips. “Nice Costume.” Dean remarked as he leaned up against the wall. Mr. Constantine must be new because he’d never run into him before.

“Thanks. It was my brother’s idea. I’m here with him.” Castiel said smiling shyly.

“Who’s your brother?” Dean was curious now.

“Gabriel Milton… I’m Castiel Milton.” Castiel said holding out his hand for a shake.

Dean took it and couldn’t help but notice the guy had nice hands. “You’re Gabriel’s brother. Dude you look nothing alike.” 

“I know. I look more like our father, while he takes after our mother. Who are you?”

“Oh sorry my bad. I’m Dean Winchester. I’m here with my brother Sam and my best friend, Charlie.” 

“You’re the Dean Winchester. The one who mooned Mr. Adler two years ago during the New Year’s Eve Party.” Castiel asked.

Dean winced, “Yeah, sadly that was me. I’m a recovering alcoholic. I’ve got my six month chip and I don’t intend to lose it.” Dean’s days of xeroxing his ass and running naked through a crowd of people he barely knew were over.

“That's very commendable Dean. We all have demons we must face. I am glad to hear you are facing yours.” Castiel said smiling at Dean. He really liked the guy’s smile.

“So I know you are here with your brother. Got anyone special in your life?” Dean was obviously fishing but he didn’t care.

“No. I just moved here a few months ago to be closer to my brother. I haven’t been in a relationship since I broke up with Inias over a year ago. Turned out he had a girlfriend on the side. By the time I found out, he’d knocked her up.” Castiel said before shoving one of the mini hamburgers in his mouth almost violently.

“He sounds like a real dick!” Dean said taking a sip from a bottle of water. He didn’t trust the punch not to be spiked.

“That he is. He left her, I heard, for a man. He left the country all together and never even saw his child be born. Can’t believe I ever gave the bastard the time of day.” Castiel said as he violently tore up the other mini burger on his plate.

“Hey like you said we all have our demons.” Dean said trying to placate.

“What about you?” Castiel finally asked.

“My last girlfriend broke up with me two years ago when I was at my worst. I can’t blame her. I had a couple of boyfriends over the last two years but they never stuck around long since I was struggling to stay sober. Haven’t been with anyone for six months.” Dean realized when he laid it all out it sounded rather sad.

“So Dean would you want to go up on the roof with me. It’s warm for October.” Castiel asked.

“Sounds good.” Dean said following Castiel.

When they got up there it was really dark. Castiel hit a switch and party lanterns came on. They were the only ones up there. “God it is beautiful out tonight.” Castiel remarked.

“That it is.” Dean said staring into Cas’ blue eyes. Castiel looked down and realized Dean was just looking at him.

“Dean... umm… are you… um?” Castiel stuttered.

“Spit it out Cas.” Dean said smiling.

“Are you attracted to me?”

“Yes I am.” Dean admitted. Wasn’t like he was being convert or anything.

“I am to you too. Would it be untoward if I kissed you?” Cas asked very nervously.

“You speak fancy a lot, don’t you?” Dean asked grinning.

“That I do.” Castiel barely got out before Dean was smashing their lips together.

Much later Sam and Charlie became worried about Dean. They searched and finally found him on the roof holding hands with what looked like Gabriel’s brother, Castiel. They were talking and eye fucking. Every once in a while they’d peck each other on the lips. Sam and Charlie made sure to sneak away unseen.

“They sure looked cozy.” Charlie remarked.

“That they did. I’m happy. Castiel is quiet and thoughtful. I think he will balance Dean well.” Sam said contemplative.

The next year Dean came as Batman and Castiel as Robin. The only addition was an engagement ring on Castiel’s hand and a one year chip in Dean's pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated.


End file.
